1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
There is a document format for an electronic document suitable for displaying print image such as a portable document format (PDF: Portable Document Format (registered trademark)).
A process for converting a document created by the application software for a word processor or the like into such an electronic document that is then circulated by mail or printed is often performed.
In the electronic document, text information within the document can be copied and pasted to another application file. For example, a document with the same contents as the document within the electronic document can be used on the word processor by copying (duplicating) a character code of text information within the electronic document in a PDF format and pasting it to a file on the word processor.